A biological catalyst, known as a polymerase will be used to manufacture new biopolymers. The structure-property relationships of these polymers will be determined to identify which new materials may be useful in the biomedical industry. Specifically, in the biomedical area these novel biocompatable materials may be useful in applications such as: controlled drug delivery using microcapsules; nerve regeneration; wound care as sutures and gauzes, surgical aids as anti-adhesion agents; bone plates; and, therapeutic targeting. The research goals involve preparing small organic molecules which may be converted, by the short-chain polymerase from Zoogloea ramigera into new biomaterials. The latter will subsequently be characterized. By screening a range of small organic molecules it should be possible to create many new biodegradable polyesters for the medical industry.